Ferbastyczna szkoła/Nowa pociecha
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Mija trochę czasu od samobójstwa Vanessy, a Heinz marzy o nowym dziecku, jednak nadal nie jest szczęśliwy. Pepe postanawia przerobić jego ostatni inator na Szczęśliwo-inator. Tymczasem Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka myślą, że Linda jest w ciąży. Bohaterowie * Marina von Morronsword; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Fineasz Flynn; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Ferb Fletcher; * Buford Van Stomm; * Ferb Fletcher; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Heinz Dundersztyc Junior Scenariusz (W szkole, lekcja chemii. Wszyscy siedzą i słuchają Brunhildy, pokazującą zamkniętą probówkę) Marina: Siarkowodór to substancja gazowa, która wali jak moja lodówka w zeszłą sobotę. Ma zapach zepsutych jaj... Miałam zamiar z panią Curvehead i Beznazwiska obrzucić nimi Biały Dom, ale panią dyrektor trolejbus przejechał. Izabela: Przecież pani dyrektor jest cała i zdrowa! Widziałam ją dzisiaj! Marina: Tak, ale trolejbus poszedł do naprawy. (Do sali wchodzi Heinz) Dundersztyc: Dzień dobry. Chciałbym coś ogłosić. Marina: Byle szybko, bo ci przyłożę siarkowodór pod nos. Tak robię z uczniami, którzy mnie nie słuchają. Dundersztyc: Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że trzy osoby nie zapłaciły za wycieczkę. Są to Fineasz, Baljeet i Jasmine. Fineasz: No proszę, co za zbieg okoliczności - trafili się sami główni bohaterowie. Ja panu dam na technice. Baljeet: Ja również. Jasmine: Ja mogę panu dać w twa... przyniosę na jutro. Dundersztyc: Na jutro! Wycieczka za miesiąc, więc wszystko trzeba wcześniej zarezerwować. Przynajmniej nie trzeba załatwiać transportu, bo Moranica podwędziła bronkobus z Polski i sama nim jeździ. I śpi w nim. To tyle, do widzenia. (Heinz wychodzi. Marina bierze zlewkę z kwasem) Marina: A to jest kwas azotowy (V). Jest tak żrący, że jak go wypijesz, to wypali cię w minutę. (Marina bierze zlewkę i pije z niej kwas. Zaczyna się trząść i płonąć. Po chwili upada na podłogę i spala się żywcem) Ferb: Toooooo... to chyba oznacza, że nie ma nic zadane i możemy iść do domu. (Wszyscy wychodzą z klasy) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Nowa pociecha. (W domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Fineasz i Ferb podsłuchują rodziców. Po schodach wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Ej, co wy... Fineasz: Ćśśśś... rodzice mają ważną rozmowę. Ferb: Tak ważną, że zamknęli drzwi na kłódkę, zastawili szafą i zabili okna deskami. (W głowie Fretki. Linda i Lawrence gonią uciekające okna, trzymając w rękach deski) Linda i Lawrence: ZABIJEMY WAS!!! (W rzeczywistości) Fretka: O czym gadają? Ferb: Chodź i posłuchaj. (Fretka przystawia ucho do drzwi) Linda (w pokoju): Lawrence, muszę ci coś wyznać. Lawrence (w pokoju): Tak? Linda (w pokoju): Ja... jestem w ciąży... Fineasz: O ja pie**olę! Ferb: O ja pie**olę! Fretka: O ja pie**olę! Lawrence (w pokoju): O ja pie**olę! Fineasz: Nie wierzę! Ferb: Byndzie nowy dzieciuch! Fretka: Ale... jak? Fineasz: No wiesz. Kiedy facet wsadza kobiecie... Fretka: Wiem, jak to działa! Można powiedzieć, że z Jeremiaszem robiliśmy próbę. Lawrence (w pokoju): Ale... to przecież niemożliwe! Przecież założyliśmy te... no wiesz. Fineasz: Coś najwyraźniej pękło... Linda (w pokoju): Będziesz teraz musiał się mną zajmować. Przepraszam. Ale nie mów nic dzieciom. Dowiedzą się później. Ferb: Chcą przed nami wszystko ukryć?! A to niedobrzelce jedne! Fineasz: Może chodźmy. Niech se podyskutują. (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka idą do salonu) Fretka: Jak oni mogli nam nie powiedzieć?! Ferb: Obstawiam, że to będzie dziewczynka! Fineasz: A ja, że trojaczki. (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka siadają na sofie) Fineasz: Jakbym ja był ich ojcem, to nazwałbym je Mason, Jayden i Jenny. Jakby było dwóch chłopaków i jedna dziewczynka. Ferb: Skąd takie imiona? Ja dziewczynkę bym nazwał Stephanie. Fineasz: Od razu się z nią ożeń! Fretka: Ej, rodzice nie chcą nam powiedzieć, że będzie więcej bachorów w domu, a wy rozmawiacie o tym, jakbyście je nazwali! Ferb: Gdyby to był chłopiec, nazwałbym go Stephan. Fineasz: Nie, ja wolałbym Ethan albo Luke. Fretka: Ej, weźcie przestańcie! Będziemy musieli porozmawiać z rodzicami! (W spółce zło. Pepe puka do drzwi) Dundersztyc (z środka): Proszę! (Pepe wchodzi do środka. Heinz leży na kanapie i ogląda album rodzinny) Dundersztyc: Ach, to ty... spodziewałeś się, że coś kombinuję? Nie mam ochoty. Dziś rano próbowałem skonstruować urządzenie do zasmucenia wszystkich w mieście. Stoi na balkonie i zwie się Smutno-Inator. Czuję się, jakby strzelił we mnie, wiesz? Ale jest niedokończony. Brak w nim paru kabelków. Ech... Vanessy nie ma z nami od trzech tygodni, a ja czuję się, jakoby była z nami nieobecna od lat kilku. W środku moim czuję pustkę, żal... czy ja ojcem byłem nietroskliwym? Czy ja na córkę nie patrzyłem, tylko zajęty swoim życiem, nie oglądałem się za siebie? Ach, zacząłem ostatnio pisać wiersze. Wszystkie są do kitu. (Pepe zaczyna coś majstrować przy inatorze) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, a co ty tam wyprawiasz?! A z resztą, rób co chcesz, ja od zła mam przerwę. Dłuższą... Wiesz, ostatnimi czasy zastanawiam się... bo wiesz, mam trochę ochotę na drugiego brzdąca. Może w ten sposób zapomnę o tym, że straciłem Vanessę. (Pepe podchodzi do Heinz'a i uderza go młotkiem w łeb) Dundersztyc: Ała! A to za co?! Ale chyba masz rację. Nie powinienem adoptować dziecka. Już udowodniłem, że nie nadaję się na ojca. (W domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Rodzina je obiad) Linda: Toooo... Fretka: Ten... Fineasz: Noooo... Lawrence: Więc... Ferb: Yyyyyy... Fineasz: Wiecie... Fretka: Taaaaak... Linda: Nie, ku*wa, ja tak nie wytrzymam! Pogadajmy o czymś jak normalna rodzina! Fineasz: O czym na przykład? Linda: O polityce chociażby... Ferb: Okej. Co sądzicie o skutkach defenestracji czeskiej z 1618 roku? Linda: Żebym ja ci jej tutaj nie zrobiła! Zmieniamy temat! Fineasz (szeptem do Ferba): Nerwowa. Widać, że w ciąży. Fretka: Mamoo... Linda: Tak? Fretka: A jakbyś miała córkę... załóżmy. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że jesteś w ciąży. Bo w niej nie jesteś, bo jesteś za chuda. Tak hipotetycznie uznajmy, że zaraz urodzisz. Ale zaraz nie urodzisz, to tylko hipoteza. Więc nie myśl, że myślę, że jesteś w ciąży. Ale jakbyś w niej była, pomimo że nie jesteś, to jakbyś miała chłopczyka, to jakbyś go nazwała? Linda: Ethan lub Luke. Fineasz: Ha! Wiedziałem! A jakby to była córka? Linda: Stephanie. Ferb: Hehe! Hehe! Fineasz: Śmiejesz się jak Piotr Żyła... Linda: Czemu zadajecie takie głupie pytania? Fretka: Aaaa... nieważne. Linda: Wiecie, ja bym chciała mieć trojaczki. Najlepiej dwóch chłopców i dziewczynkę. Nazwałabym ich Mason, Jayden i Jenny. Fineasz: HA! Mówiłem! Linda: Co mówiłeś? Fineasz: Eeeeee... że te twoje tosty z serem są świetne! Linda: Dziękuję. Ferb: Chwila... dlaczego jemy tosty z serem na obiad? Linda: Nic innego do zrobienia nie było. Fretka: To co robią te krokiety w lodówce? Linda: A, tak. Wczoraj sąsiedzi nam nasrali na trawnik, więc ja nasrałam do krokietów, którymi ich dzisiaj poczęstuję. Fretka (wstaje i odchodzi): Wiedziałam, żeby nie próbować. Fineasz (biegnie do łazienki): Zaraz się zrzygam! Ferb (wymiotuje na podłogę): Ble! Fuj! Coś czułem, że śmierdzą! (Ferb wstaje i wychodzi z jadalni) Lawrence: Ja już się najadłem, pa! (Lawrence wychodzi z jadalni) Linda: I w magiczny sposób wszystko jest dla mnie... (Kilka minut później. Fineasz siedzi na łóżku w pokoju. Do środka wchodzi Ferb) Ferb: Widziałeś? Fineasz: Co? Ferb: Mama oszamała wszystkie tosty! Fineasz: I? Ferb: Osoba w ciąży musi jeść więcej, nie czaisz? Fineasz: Faktycznie. Masz rację. Ferb: Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć jej prosto w twarz, że wiemy, co przed nami ukrywa? Fineasz: Eeeem... nie. (W spółce zło. Pepe konstruuje przy maszynie, a Dundersztyc leży na kanapie) Dundersztyc: ... i pomimo tego, że walnęła mnie w jądra zdechłą kocicą, to nadal ją kocham. Tęsknię za moją córeczką... (Pepe pcha maszynę do środka spółki) Dundersztyc: Co ty robisz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? (Pepe naciska na guzik. Maszyna trafia promieniem w Heinz'a. Heinz wyskakuje z kanapy) Dundersztyc: Tak! Czuję się teraz taki napełniony energią, rozentuzjazmowany... Pepe Panie Dziobaku, co ty zrobiłeś? Dundersztyc: Ach, no jasne, przerobiłeś mój Smutno-inator na Szczęśliwo-inator! Że też na to nie wpadłem... Chyba go znowu przerobię na Smutno-inator i zrealizuję mój plan. A ty... (Heinz wyjmuje z kieszeni pilot. Naciska na nim guzik, a na Pepe spada klatka) Dundersztyc: Na szczęście trzymam zapasową klatkę w otwieranym suficie. Dużo rzeczy stamtąd spada, raz sobie idę do łazienki, a tu mi na łeb rower leci. (W domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Fineasz wchodzi do sypialni rodziców. Lawrence'a nie ma, a Linda gra w The Sims 4) Fineasz: Hej, mamo. Pomo... Linda: Poczekaj! Dzieciak mi się rodzi w Simsach! (Fineasz patrzy na rodzące się w grze dziecko. Po chwili wyskakuje okno wyboru imienia) Linda: To chłopczyk! A, tak, co chciałeś? Fineasz: Czy pomożesz mi z pracą domową z biologii? Linda: Spróbuję. Co musisz zrobić? Fineasz: Opisz, jak przebiega ciąża. Linda: A więc... (Kilkanaście minut później) Linda: Teraz już wiesz? Fineasz: Niestety tak... Linda: To zmykaj. Muszę wypełnić tę aspirację w Simsach. Że też mam taką samą w rea... zmykaj już! (Fineasz wychodzi z pokoju. Za drzwiami stoi Fretka) Fretka: I jak? Fineasz: Opisała wszystko tak, jak jest w podręczniku! Poza tym, w Simsach urodziło jej się dziecko, chłopczyk. Mówiła też coś o jakiejś aspiracji, że ma taką samą w realu... Fretka: Aspiracja o dużej rodzinie! Czy ona chce zapełnić ten dom małymi bachorami, które trzeba będzie w wakacje, ferie i weekendy przyłapywać?! Fineasz: Najwyraźniej... (Z sypialni słychać jęki Lindy. Fineasz i Fretka wchodzą do sypialni) Fineasz: Mamo, co jest?! Linda: Brzuch mnie boli! Chwila... staliście za drzwiami?! Fretka: Eeeeem... nieeee... myyy... yyyy... przechodziliśmyyyy... obok! Linda: Ała! Tak boli, że zaraz... (Linda podchodzi do okna, otwiera je i wymiotuje za nie) Linda: Ufffff... już mi lepiej. Lawrence (z dworu): Ej! Ja tutaj trawnik koszę! Linda: No już, zmykajcie! (Fineasz i Fretka wychodzą z pokoju. Za drzwiami stoi Ferb) Fineasz: Ferb, Fretka, czas powiedzieć rodzicom, że już wszystko wiemy. (W spółce zło. Dundersztyc konstruuje coś przy maszynie, a Pepe siedzi w klatce i czyta gazetę) Dundersztyc: Jeszcze jeden kabelek... Gotowe! Pepe Panie Dziobaku, możesz już odłożyć tę gazetkę Playboy'a! (Pepe wyrzuca za siebie gazetę) Dundersztyc: A oto i Smutno-inator! Tym razem dokończony. Chyba znasz jego zastosowanie - ja strzelam, całe miasto smutne, blablabla... Przejdźmy już do zabawy. (Pepe rzuca w Heinz'a kamieniem) Dundersztyc: Ała! Zachowujesz się jak australijscy aborygeni! (Pepe wyjmuje z kapelusza kolejne kamienie i rzuca nimi w Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: Ej, to nie jest śmieszne! I jak zmieściłeś tyle kamieni w tak małym kapeluszu?! (Pepe rzuca jednym kamieniem w przycisk autodestrukcji. Maszyna wybucha) Dundersztyc: Bardzo zabawne... (Pepe podnosi klatkę i rzuca nią w Heinz'a, który się przewraca) Dundersztyc: Ała! To już oznaka braku jakiejkolwiek kultury! (Pepe odlatuje na jetpack'u. Heinz wstaje i wybiega na balkon) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Hmmm... jak ja dawno tego nie mówiłem. (W domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Linda i Lawrence oglądają film familijny. Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka wchodzą do salonu) Fretka: Mamo, tato, już wszystko wiemy. Nic przed nami nie ukryjecie... Linda: O czym wiecie? Fineasz: Wiemy, że jesteście... tfu, jesteś... w ciąży! (Linda i Lawrence wymieniają się spojrzeniami, po czym wybuchają śmiechem) Linda: Kto wam to powiedział?! Hahaha! Ferb: Nooo... ty. Słyszeliśmy waszą rozmowę. Linda: Nie jestem w ciąży! Lawrence: Chyba wiem o co im chodzi. Linda: Ja też. Posłuchajcie... (Opowieść Lindy. Scena z rozmową) Linda: Lawrence, muszę ci coś wyznać. Lawrence: Tak? Linda: Ja... jestem wciąż... yyyyy... no wiesz, przeziębiona! Lawrence: O ja pie**olę! Linda: Ja przepraszam, wiedziałam, żebyśmy nie szli do zamku lodowego. Lawrence: Ale... to przecież niemożliwe! Przecież założyliśmy te... no wiesz. Linda: Tak, wiem, mieliśmy kurtki. Będziesz teraz musiał się mną zajmować. Przepraszam. Ale nie mów nic dzieciom. Dowiedzą się później. Lawrence: Nie muszą. Kupiłem w aptece specjalny lek na przeziębienie. Pomaga w godzinę! Jest w szafce w kuchni. (Później. Scena z obiadem. Lawrence wychodzi z jadalni) Linda: I w magiczny sposób wszystko jest dla mnie... Muszę w końcu spełnić w realu tę aspirację z Simsów z tostami z serem. (Później. Scena z Simsami) Linda: Fajne to wyzwanie z wychowaniem siedmiorga dzieci. Chyba zaraz urodzi mi się dziecko! (Fineasz wchodzi do sypialni) Fineasz: Hej, mamo. Pomo... Linda: Poczekaj! Dzieciak mi się rodzi w Simsach! (Kilkanaście sekund później) Fineasz: Opisz, jak przebieg ciąża. Linda (w myślach): Na szczęście byłam w ciąży, to wiem. Linda: A więc... (Kilkanaście minut później) Linda: To zmykaj. Muszę wypełnić tę aspirację w Simsach. Że też mam taką samą w rea... zmykaj już! (Fineasz wychodzi z pokoju) Linda: Chyba uzależniłam się od tych tostów z serem. Nie dość, że nadaję taką aspirację wszystkim moim Simom, to i dałam ją samej sobie! (Minutę później) (Linda podchodzi do okna, otwiera je i wymiotuje za nie) Linda: Ufffff... już mi lepiej. Linda (w myślach): Chyba nie powinnam jeść tylu tostów z serem. (Koniec opowieści) Fineasz: Co?! Fretka: Faktycznie brzmi, jakby tak było naprawdę. Ferb: Wyszliśmy na idiotów. Fineasz: W sumie racja... Fretka: Pójdę się ukryć. (Fretka wychodzi z salonu) Ferb: A ja również. (Ferb wychodzi z salonu) Fineasz: Co to za film? Linda: Stary. Fineasz: To ja też idę. Zawołajcie, jak będzie kolacja. (Fineasz wychodzi z salonu) (Napisy końcowe. Następny dzień. Pepe wlatuje na jetpack'u do spółki zło. Heinz stoi tyłem i coś robi) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę! Tylko coś załatwię! (Pepe idzie w stronę Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: No dobra! (Heinz przesuwa się w bok. Pepe zauważa kołyskę z dzieckiem) Dundersztyc: Przedstaw się Heinz'owi Dundersztycowi Juniorowi! (Pepe zagląda do kołyski i widzi w nim śpiące dziecko) Dundersztyc: Słodki, nie? (Pepe dziwnie spogląda na Heinz'a) KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje * Gdy Fineasz mówi o trojaczkach i wymienia ich imiona, nawiązuje do dawnych pomysłów na odcinki autora